


sex on ice

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: Business, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ice Skating, sex on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: what happens when virtuemoir finally get their feeling on the open.





	sex on ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virtuemoirs minivan of meases](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=virtuemoirs+minivan+of+meases).



> story written for my baes, the virtuemoirs minivan of meases. hope you like it lads. a sequel is in progress if miss cait is amenable to help with the writing.

After yet another interpretation of their program for the olympics, trying to correct everything that needed to be corrected. Those damn twizzles would be the end of Tessa's day. She couldn't stand to mess them up when it was so easy for her to execute them in the past. There was something missing in their connection but the brunette couldn't pinpoint what and it was driving her crazy. The Virtue-Moir relationship or as they called it, business partnership was in some kind of danger and Tessa wanted to fix it. She wanted, no needed, to make it better in order to perform better at the Olympics.

 

After some time off ice, listening to their coaches, Tessa excused herself and left to get back on the ice, the only place that made her feel close to Scott. She was gliding around the ice, not doing anything in particular. She felt his presence next to her as always, her body was waking up every-time he was close and it was infuriating. Her own body was betraying her. Ignoring him, she kept going around. She was upset with him and with herself for caring so much but who could blame her when her partner has always been the same. She would only do that with him and for him. Seeing him smile and jump out of happiness at every victories, every new skills, new lifts they learnt. She needed Her Scott back.

 

" **Will you ever tell me what's going on? or should I just learn how to fake it?** ” Scott growled next to her but otherwise kept his mouth shut which prompted Tessa to skate away from him, hiding the tears that he created. She ran out to the equipment room, knowing that the blade of her skate were safe on the black rug leading to the room and that Scott would unlikely find her there. She needed time alone, she needed time to think of what should happen next. Sighing, she let herself fall on the bench, thinking of the future. Would she be able to go to the Olympics with her partner with a relationship like this? Would she be able to deal with this any longer? Tessa ran back on the ice, catching Scott by the arms. "We need to talk." She had finally made up her mind. She knew what needed to be done for her future. It was time for her to stand up for what she wanted and tell Scott. **"Mmh?" r** eplied Scott, not really listening.

 

Scott looked at her like she was a stranger and it broke her heart and made her decision even more obvious. **"Since you decided that I was not worth talking to or looking to. I resign, i quit. No more skating, no more ice dance, no more partnership, no more you and me. I'm done, we're done."** She said with a strong voice, hiding her emotions from him. She had just finished speaking that she was skating away, letting the tears come. She had no idea if those tears were sad tears or relieved tears. She had spoken her mind and she did feel relieved but she was breaking down to see her longest relationship go.

Tessa hadn't pushed on her skates twice before Scott has grabbed her arm and turned her around, making her facing him. " **What Scott?!** " Tessa yelled into the empty arena. " **You don't get to decide when to talk to me or not. You don't get to treat me like I'm nothing and then because you have regrets, get your shit together. You just can't.** " Tessa rarely yelled or cursed but she needed to make herself clear. She was hurt more than she could remember ever be. She had always said that Scott was the person that could hurt her the most. and he's just done it.

 

She skates backward, trying to put some needed distance between the two. She also knew herself to be weak in his company and if he tried anything like cup her face or pull her into a hug, she would not resist, because after all. Tessa Virtue needed Scott Moir. Scott reached out to touch her hand but thought better of it, letting his hand dropped down by his side again. His other hand was scratching his neck, a telltale sign that he was nervous about whatever was going on in his head. " **T..** " Scott finally got the nerves to touch me after several seconds and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the circle of his arms. " **I'm sorry**." He placed kisses on the top of my head as usual, rocking us slowly. Tessa could feel the air around them changing and her walls crumpling, which angered her.

 

" **Scott, no!** " She pushed him away and looked him dead in the eyes. " **Talk!** " Tessa didn't have time to finish her thought that her lips were taken under hostage by his. They had kissed before, while skating and once when they were younger but never, never like that. Tessa pushed back on Scott, as if she wanted to push him away but she was in reality trying to get closer. She was finally discovering what it felt like to kiss Scott Moir, her partner, best friend, and the boy she's been in love with for most of her life. Her hands moved on their own accord, sliding up his arms and around his neck, fingers latching on his hair. " **Scott, what are you doing?!** " Tessa finally broke the kiss off, hands on his chest, holding him away from her before she could do something stupid like kiss him again. " **You asked me what was in my head, I'm telling you Tess..** ” When the brunette looked, really looked at Scott she could see how lost he seemed to be. He had dark circles, his hair were slightly greasy and not styled as he usually would, his clothes were crumpled.

 

" **You can't just do that, Scott.** " She pressed her hands on his chest, holding onto him, before letting go of everything and falling into his arms again. " **We tried it once, and it almost destroyed us. I can't lose you, I just can't** " Tessa murmured on the skin of his neck, eyes tightly closed. The brunette was trying to keep the tears at bay, failing miserably when she felt Scott squeezing her against his chest and murmuring soothing noise in her hair. " **You will not lose me, T. Never.** " Promised Scott, kissing her hairline before tipping her head up. He looked at her like his world was turning around her and like she was everything he needed to keep going before her leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away, to finally press his lips tenderly on hers. The kiss was as simple as it gets. Lips against lips, Scott didn't to get crazy, even if his body was yelling at him to do something more. " **It's Tessa and Scott against the world, always.** " Scott started their usual before competition ritual but it was Tessa who finished it, making them smile at each other. She slid her arms around his waist, squeezing as tightly as she could, pressing her face in his chest. " **I missed you so much, Scott.** ”

 

Scott cradled her head and kissed the top of it and whispered “ **I missed you too, T.** ” She just looked up at him and.. “ **But i need to tell you something.”** Tessa froze on her skate, frowning. “ **Have... have i done something wrong?** ” Shaking his head, Scott took her head in between his hands, thumbs caressing her cheeks slowly. “ **No! No, Tess. Of course not. But i need to tell you something I’ve kept to myself for years, now. You deserve to know**.” Confused, but ever the brave girl that she is, Tessa asked. “ **Know what, Scott?** ” He closed his eyes, let his forehead fall on hers and whispered just loud enough for her to understand. “ **How deeply in love with you I am.** ” Eyes comically wide open, she moved her hands to his cheek, “ **You... love me?** ” holding him to her, making sure that he was there. “ **I've loved you for as long as i can remember, Tess.** ”

 

Scott had just finished his sentence before Tessa jumped on him, trusting him to keep them up. Lips on lips, arms around torso, hands pulling hair, teeth biting lips and more, so much more. " **Oh God** " one of them murmured, Tessa wasn't sure who it was, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to keep kissing him.

Their feet started moving on their own, entering into a dance their bodies knew better than their minds. Lips still attached, neither of them was ready to let go of the other. She felt his hands on the back of her thighs before they ended up on her ass, lifting her. She automatically wrapped her legs around him and let herself go in this dance.

 

Back against the board, hands on his shoulder. Tessa was trying to keep up with the man that was in front of her. The warmth of his body kept hers from completely froze from the cold. The sudden realisation that they were still on this ice about to cross the invisible mine that has been there for as long as she could remember made Tessa pulled back, to look at him. " **Are you sure?** " Her forehead fell on his, her hand following the natural path up his neck to find his cheek. " **About this, about us?** " Scott simply nodded before his lips were on hers once again. She let herself go in the moment and feel everything about Scott. Her fingers found their way into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled when Scott pressed his hips harder on hers, rotating them slightly to please her.

 

Tessa was trying to muffle the moans coming up her throat without much success. " **Let me hear you T, please.** " Scott was pressing wet kisses to her neck, while his hips had moved away, leaving the space for his hand to slide down her stomach. Both glad she forego her usual training leotard for simple leggings. The tip of his fingers glided in between her sex, looking for her most sensitive spot. Smiling when he felt her jump and gasp as soon as his index had found it. He moved his hand slowly down, making sure to touch her correctly, bringing her the most pleasure. She groaned and pulled on his hair, smacking their lips together, trying to keep quiet. She felt his index push inside her and she let her head fell back, moaning. She moved her hips in rhythm with him, chasing her orgasm while trying to stay silent. " **It is just you and me, Tutu** " As soon as she heard the nickname and knew it wouldn't destroy everything that they were, she felt her entire body contract under the wave of pleasure she was feeling. " **Scott**!" her moan was still bouncing against the empty wall of the arena, reminding her of where they were and how to move the hell out of here.

 


End file.
